


Attention / Kenma Kozume

by ISSEIS



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Imagines [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ATTENTION, F/M, I hate tagging, Jealousy, Miscommunication, attention deprived, kenma feels left out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISSEIS/pseuds/ISSEIS
Summary: in which his observation skills leads him to something he can't handle watching
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Attention / Kenma Kozume

Kenma Kozume, a soft-spoken second year who cares for people in his own way, never one to be the center of attention, self-conscious and keeps a low profile. He spends all his free time playing video games or going to volleyball practice his best friend somehow dragged him into forever ago.

When you were a first year, you took kindly to their friendship. Your similar personalities grew for you and Kuroo to be closer which also resulted in some interactions with the blonde second year.

Eventually, you developed liking towards him. He was so different in contrast to you that it lured you in, blossoming a crush on said boy. With loads of freetime, you made it your best interest to meet new people, accumulating many friends who couldn't keep their mouths shut over your strange appeal.

It wasn't long before Kuroo found out, pushing his friend who had apparently been to shy to progress any further with his crush on you, and set you up. You found it relieving to not be so overly active all the time, although you loved the feeling of the exercise after so much relaxation.

Kenma wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea of your activities, he'd just rather not do them, thus concluding in only volleyball and basketball as past times.

Despite inverse personas, your relationship was smooth, only hitting rocks when you happen to be overbooked, neglecting him his time, raising his insecurities.

You were so well-liked, it was only natural that guys confessed to you left and right, as well as your gracious beauty. Of course, no one besides your friends were really aware of your relationship with Kenma, and when they were informed only a few backed off while others attempted to persuade you with their 'superiority.'

That only added to his silent acknowledgements. As well as listening for things about himself, he was now curious about you too, and was always sure to analyze how people looked at you in certain ways.

Especially your classmate, Yuuta Akio. 

It started about a month ago when he first noticed, how Yuuta would find ways to cross paths or get you to speak to him through indirect movements, not only that but he was extremely popular, with girls fawning over him left and right.

He'd then start with small talk or brush against a topic you were passionate about, gradually deepening the conversation until one of your friends asked for a favor. You'd apologise and smle before running off to do whatever energetic task was asked of you.

Whether it was cheers, sports, volunteer work, errands, physical or mental support, or tutoring, you were always dependable. You'd rarely ever cancel unless you absolutely have to or coincidentally agreed to do two things at the same time. Sure, it drained you at the end of the day, but it was always worth it because Kenma was always there to ease away the stress.

But recently, between mindless favors, occasional practices for teams you weren't even on, Yuuta, and your studies, you hadn't had much time for him or to destress at all.

But there was one day specifically that really got underneath Kenma's skin. That day was yesterday.

You had been walking with Kenma to the baseball field, your friend had asked you to help her with practice and sub in for a missing player while your boyfriend had volleyball practice, and you agreed.

With his natural observation skills, he picked up on Yuuta's eavesdropping and footsteps that followed you from a distance to the field. 

"I know I promised to free up some time and watch you play, but the prelims for baseball are coming up and one of Asami's players are sick, but they just can't cancel today and I couldn't say no. I'm sorry please don't be mad," You spiralled to the internally dissatisfied and attention-deprived boy.

"It's fine, I don't really care." Although that was far from the truth, he just didn't want you to know so he could avoid feeling clingy or needy, even if he was far from that. "You sure?" You could never be too cautious.

"There you are! Come on, we're starting soon!" Asami yelled, seeing the two bodies of opposite sex near the field. "Yeah, I understand." Kenma said, not looking towards you. Instead, he was focusing on the female who had stole you from him. 

He easily identified the look in her eye, a surge of passion taken on by pain. She wasn't over you and he knew it. With an apologetic smile, and a kiss to his cheek, you ran off towards your friend. Asami was one of the first people to confess shortly after you both started dating. You turned her down, but it didn't stop her constant longing of your presence, resulting in a friendship.

A discontent sigh left his lips at the bitter memory, the thought of you leaving him for someone else just hurt him in a different type of way. Too distracted by those thoughts, Yuuta was the furthest from his mind, only resurfacing when he appeared in front of the shorter boy on his way to the gym.

"Stay away from her," Yuuta warned, not bothering to explain his stalking. "I saw her kiss you. I also know that you've been watching us interact. She's mine, you got that? There's no way she'd fall for some pathetic nobody like you. Be heartbroken over your cancelled plans elsewhere, she's my girlfriend."

Unlike his situation with Tora, he didn't have to put up with this guy constantly, so there was no reason to get defensive or shout. With a sigh, he agreed. He felt inferior to Yuuta in so many ways, and his delusions seemed closer to the truth than the actual truth itself.

That's what threw him off during practice. The whole team noticed, but they knew the only person likely to get an answer was Kuroo and they left it up to him. 

Unwanted attention was something Kenma disliked. He didn't answer any of Kuroo's pestering questions, he just dragged through his day, uneasy about the following.

He didn't know what Yuuta had planned, but was more or less determined to find out.

Naturally, he was worried about Asami too, but not as much with your constant reassuring towards your platonic feelings. For this guy, it was a completely different story.

So, he waited until after school, after practices were over, and watched the scene unfold in front of him. He was anxious, disquisitive to see your reaction. From his point of view, Yuuta had been taking your attention away from him piece-by-piece, it seemed like you were interested in him too.

He was close enough to hear, the surrounding area quiet, but not enough to be caught by a misstep.

You had finished helping Asami clean up the field after practice, placing the bats away before getting ready to change. Despite not actually being on the team, you still played at practices more than actual teammates, as for other school sports, resulting in multiple spare uniforms for all kinds of activities.

The way the striped material fit your body, the hat resting against your hair, the way you twisted when you mindlessly twirled the bat, it infuriated Kenma that he allowed Yuuta to think you were his. He felt disappointed in himself, but utterly selfish, wanting to hide you away from the world for an extended period of time.

His thoughts were loud, debating over his common sense and self-doubt, drowning out the dialogue, leaving him to rely solely on body language. 

The way you allowed Yuuta's flirty gestures, the way his body was close to yours, the soft smile resting against your face, it made him jealous. He knew you had better composure than to just subtly hint your disinterest, but rather let him down easy, the only true emotion hiding behind the orbs that casted your sight.

But he couldn't see your eyes, so he couldn't see the truth. He was left with a sea of toxic acid, astringent waves of envy, strident clashes of spite towards the boy. He didn't stick around to see your reaction, watching the kiss that took place was a sufficient answer to him.

He didn't see you shove the boy away, he didn't hear your incensed laced words, he didn't see the vicious punch you sent to his face that sent him staggering backwards, and he didn't hear the proclaim of love you made for him.

He wasn't there for any of it, but two best friends, one concerned for the currently disconsolate boy, the other wondering about the whereabouts of her friend she had just seen not too long running into the captain of the volleyball team during her search, did. They saw it all, from the very beginning to when you were stopped, up to the end when you ran away.

You ran, and ran, and ran. Ran right into your home, not caring that you had left your belongings on school grounds, you were bubbling with rage towards the boy who you thought you could trust.

For the couple, who were both in sour moods, the night trudged on for them at an alarmingly slow pace. The next day didn't seem any better. There were rumours, falsely spread by Yuuta to his friend before the scene had even went down, that the two of you were dating.

You avoided Yuuta, and Kenma avoided you, leaving the two witnesses to observe from a distance, talking amongst themselves about what to do.

Two whole days had passed, Kenma ignoring your texts of permission for a verbal conversation. It drove you insane, concluding in a very irrational decision at lunch. You spotted Yuuta across the room, your rage seething off of you that you had failed to notice Asami and Kuroo nearby, who were going to confront him.

In an intense manner, you made your way over to him, your dark aura clearing the way as others began to watch, they had never seen you like this before. "I despise you." Your voice was clear, but low, your eyes adverted to the ground, fist clenched at your sides.

"What are you talking about, babe~" He knew what he was doing, calling you by a suggestive nickname, gathering the attention of more people. "Don't call me that. We aren't together and we never will be." Your voice was louder this time, your nails digging in to the flesh of your palms, leaving light scars.

"Did I do something to make you upset? I'm sorry, but I-" He was purposefully playing clueless, dragging out the rumours just so the cafeteria could have something to see. That's where you drew the line.

Before you could even register what was happening, you had sent an uppercut to his jaw, resulting in a lip bleed and multiple gasps. Grabbing him by the collar was your next move, slamming him into the wall and sending continuous punches before Asami and Kuroo stepped in, pulling you away from him.

Yuuta was left with a busted lips, bloody nose, and black eye, only finding your fierceness more attractive. "Let me go! I'm not done with him!" You yelled and kicked, struggling to break free from their grip until an administrator came. Sure enough, both of you, as well as Kuroo and Asami, were called into the office, sending gossip around the school halls.

Kenma only ever showed up to lunch when he was dragged by either you or Kuroo, but neither of you showed so he spent that time playing games, left to go off the indistinct chatter he heard in between classes. It was no surprise that news about two well-known students travelled fast.

Yuuta was freed from any severe punishments, the principle taking pity on him due to your abuse, but he was given a detention for kissing you. You were given a one-day suspension, your reputation saving you, but still punished for attacking a student on school grounds. Your friends were just mere witnesses, explaining everything they knew to provide context.

After school that day, Kenma was kidnapped. In the same manner you were just hours before, he was dragged away by your friends who barged straight into your room and kept you both there, declaring not to leave until the two of you resolved your conflicts.

Kenma stood against the wall while you were sat at the edge of your bed. It was silent for a moment, a very long moment, neither of you daring to say anything to the other, but you had to start somewhere, so you went first.

"I'm sorry," You apologised, deciding to start with your mistakes. "if I would've spent more time with you this wouldn't have happened."

"No, it's my fault. I should've said something instead of brushing it off."

"But I should've realised that I was neglecting you."

"It's my fault for getting so jealous anyway."

"It's my fault for not telling you sooner. You probably wouldn't have reacted the way you did if you had known."

"Tell me what?"

"What?"

"What?"

Obviously, that was not the way you meant to tell or even hint to him about the severity of your feelings. You already felt guilty enough, plus you didn't even know if he felt the same way. He wasn't the approachable type, so it wasn't likely he'd hang around you just because.

He also seemed to enjoy spending time with you. Whether it was outside with sports or inside on his games, his natural frown was never as deep when he was with you. You yourself couldn't deny the feeling you got when you were with him.

Even if you were stacked with voluntary work, you always knew exactly where to find him when you were done, and he'd be there waiting for you, ready to shower you in affection in his own type of way.

"I think... I love you." You spoke, breaking the silence. You watched as his eyes widened slightly, averting your eyes to the ground before his soft gaze got too intense. He had this way of rendering you speechless with a single look, the way he would examine you sometimes made you uncomfortable.

You didn't know much about love, most boys you talked to couldn't handle your busy schedule conflicting with their own. They would get tired of constantly fighting for your attention, but Kenma didn't mind.

He was also able to destress you when you didn't even know you needed it. He was so observant of you and put a lot of thought into whatever he did for you, it only made you feel worse.

"Say something," You spoke softly, scared for his response. "please."

You closed your eyes, a sea of fear rising in you as you anticipated his response. A soft gasp left your lips when you felt his hand rest on your cheek. He wasn't really the physical type, only a few kisses or holding hands, but you always initiated those.

You opened your eyes slowly, your line of vision filling with the sight of Kenma's golden orbs before he sat down next to you and pressed a chaste kiss to your temple. You rested your head against his shoulder, releasing a small sigh of content as he clouded your senses. 

It was silent, a comfortable silence, just the still sounds of your steady breaths. Any other time it was this silent between the two of you would be when you cuddled or it would be accompanied by the sounds of one of Kenma's many games.

"I don't know what love is, I've never had anyone make me feel that way," He finally spoke, the light vibration from his voice surging through your head. "but if it's the feeling I get when I see you, the way my heart races when we're near, the explanation for why I never want to leave your side, then yeah. I love you too."

That pretty much confirmed it. You were both inexperienced in this subject, being each other's first, you'd figure it out together. With a smile on your face, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you as you fell down onto the surface underneath you.

You were happy that you had him in your life, and you were going to make sure that he never felt neglected again.


End file.
